A Week Stay at Camp Truth or Dare!
by Dasha23
Summary: What happens when Blue invites the whole gang to stay at a camp? RGB-E Nothing too bad right? Wrong, infact, the week they stay there will change thier lives. Pairings-Special,Mangaquest,Soulsilver,Oldrival,WallyOc
1. Chapter 1

A Week Stay at…..

Camp Truth or Dare!

Somewhere in the Kanto region……

"Perfect…." A girl wearing a blue shirt and red mini skirt smirked, her blue eyes glittering. The other girl on the opposite end of the line smirked as well, and giggled, her brown eyes shining.

"Well, we better get some sleep…..Tomorrow is going to be a _long_ day……" The girl giggled. The other one agreed, and told her good night, and they went in their beds.

The Next Day……

The forest of Viridian was blooming with flowers and youth, and a beautiful, blond haired girl was enjoying every minute of it. Playing with her Pokémon by the lake, another girl, rudely disturbed her.

"Hey Yellow, I got passes to an awesome camp and everyone's going!! Want to join in?" Blue asked excitedly, and then added, "Red's coming to." smirking. The blond haired girl, Yellow, blushed, her sweet amber eyes wide in shocked.

"B-Blue!" Yellow whined, while the other one, Blue smirked, and once again, asked "So will you come?"

"Of course I'll come!" Yellow said, whining again, and still blushing. Blue smirked, as if she had just won a game of strip poker, her opponent being a certain boy named Green. Yellow stared at her as if she had just done something she shouldn't have. Her Pikachu, named ChuChu, stared at her owner, her eyes filled with worry.

"Ok! Will be meeting at the train station at 10 o'clock tomorrow! Be ready with a sleeping bag, a pack of clothing that wills last 10 days!" Blue informed her, and walked away. Yellow, watched her leave, then went to her house, and stated to pack.

At the Train Station the Next Day, 10 o'clock AM……

"Everyone here?" Blue asked, in concern. Everyone looked around, checking. Once they were done checking, they all nodded. Blue smirked.

"Well, let's go!" Blue exclaimed, running into the white, snake like train. Everyone else followed, except Green, who just walked in, saying, "Annoying Woman". Silver, who heard, shot a cold glare at him. Green, shot a glare back. Yellow sighed, and stepped in between the two to prevent a fight, Red sighed, seeing that he probably won't get to talk to Yellow the whole trip. Green turned away, but oddly enough, he was smiling. Luckily, Yellow and Silver didn't notice, but Red did, and shot a glare at Green. Green didn't even care, in fact, he though he mind as well enjoy the time he gets with Yellow.

Red kept glaring at Green until Yellow turned to the left, there direction Red was in. Yellow stared at him in confusion, while Green grinned.

"So……Yellow-Chan how's your Pokémon doing?" Green asked, trying to be what everyone calls normal, emo self. Though, that's really not the actual him, the real him is a guy who is actually just hiding his true feelings, his feelings for Yellow. Even though its kinds mixed with his feelings for Blue as well, he only can reach his real self when he's with Yellow. Yet, he's knows his best friend also really like Yellow, and that Yellow really likes him, but he can't help himself too at least try to win Yellow over.

"They're just as bright and cheery as ever, and they're stronger too thanks to your training."Yellow smiled that smile that only she could make, which made even Green blush and turn his head and put his eyes under his bangs to hide it. Red was watching this and instead of his calm self, was about to send out Pika to use Thunderbolt on Green. He was filled with jealousy, but what he didn't was that there was another one watching the whole scene, clutching his fist. The other person who wanted Yellow was no other than Gold.

Ever since that day at she saved him, revealing to everyone that she was a girl, he started to have mixed feelings on whether he just wanted Crystal or not. But then again, 'Super Serious Gal' probably doesn't even like him all that much as a friend. Gold sighed. He knows he had a lot of compotation if he wanted Yellow, and he thought he should go for it. If he fails, then he always could go back to just Crystal. He smirked his pervy smirk. Let the game for Yellow began.

Blue frowned at what she saw was going on, looks like this was going to be harder than she thought. In fact, she was starting to worry that one week wouldn't be enough time to get Red and Yellow, Gold and Cyst, Ruby and Sapphire, and Soul and Silver all paired up. Oh and of course her and Green together, well maybe. She searched through her bag to find her cell phone. Eventually, her right hand came out with a shiny pink razor in its palm. She started to text to her friend, in addition, her friend texted back at the same speed.

Things weren't going to well in the second section of the train either. In fact Sapphire was in one of her fights with Ruby again, while Wally and Emerald tried to stop them. Eventually, they stop, but with both feeling a sting of pain in their hearts. 'Why?' The two of them though at the same time, as if they were twins and thinking the same thing even though they were diagonally across from each other. Wally and Emerald just looked at each other sighing, also thinking the same thing, 'Why can they just confess and stop arguing for heaven's sake?'

Only after a few minutes after Ruby and Saph stopped fighting, was when the train made its last stop. Everyone hurried out the door, waiting for Blue to come out of the train. Everyone stared at Blue wondering why in the world where they, and why they were at a dark and eerie forest-like place, by the ocean. Blue smirked, as she saw the train go farther a farther from her view. Yellow though Blue was planning something and stepped back. Red, Gold, and Green noticed this and all wanted to comfort her, but Red who was the closest, was the only one in reach that could comfort without anyone getting any odd thoughts.

As the train went out of Blue's keen eye sight, she turned around and looked at us.

Ok, now we just have to wait for my friend around here to show up and lead us to our tents!" Blue yelled happily. We all just stared at her like she was crazy, but in no time flat, a girl that looked silver's age with brown hair, wearing overalls and a big white hat with a red bow walked up to us, telling us that she was our guide and that her name was Soul. Blue smirked, and everyone head to where ever Soul was leading us to, Crys noticed that it was off path, but though she should trust the guide since in this situation, it would be the best choice.

Soon enough, they all reached a large circular open space that had a boundary of thick, tall, curved Maple Trees. In the open space was one large purple tent that looks like it could fit about 12 people in it. There was also a fire pit in the middle.

"This is the girls' tent. All girls will be sleeping, earning points, and living here for the next week." Soul informed. Everyone, but Blue stared at her, but she gave them a, 'I'll explain later look.' They all glared, Soul glared a meaner glare than Silver.

"Well I guess we better get settled!" Blue suggested, Soul nodded and all the girls started to go in the tent and unpack their stuff, well, except Soul who had to lead the boys' to their tent. The boy's tent was somewhat far from the girl's tent, but it only took about 15 minutes to get there.

Their area had the same boundary as the girl's tent; just the trees were Birch, and their tent was a navy blue. The boys copied the girls and went into the tent to unpack, but Emerald found something on the top of the tent's ceiling, back at the girls tent, Soul already finished explaining what she meant by points. As Wally started to read what the card said, all the boy's eyes started to widen.

-------------------------------------------------------The last line of the letter---------------------------------------------------

Play the games, score points, Win.

* * *

What games are to be played and tallied? Well that's a simple question.

~*Tonight's game-Truth or Dare*~

Prize-$150

~~~~~ScraletLaugh/Alataya


	2. And The Games Begin

A Week Stay at Camp Truth or Dare!

~~Chapter 2~~

All the girl except Blue and Soul looked shocked. The camp was a game show? Soul frowned.

"It's not a game show, but you are winning money and playing games. You're not on TV or anything like that." Soul reassured Yellow, Saph and Crys and calmed down a bit. At least they weren't being recorded. Blue grinned, as she thought it was time to begin Truth or Dare. Yellow asked something had to ask Soul something before they begin.

"Don't worry Yellow; I left the boys a note in their tent about everything. I'm sure they know, and, the person giving the dare or truth is allowed to give you a re-choice on if you want to change to dare or truth, but you can't do it after the first change. The points are decided by the person giving the dare or truth. The highest you can give points are to 30, unless I reassured it and make it higher, this only goes for the girls though. The boys don't have it because the people that made this camp decided on it." Soul answered Yellow's questions, and the game began. Blue, as usual went first. Blue knew who her first victim would be; she was staring at Yellow who knew it was going to be her, so she just said "truth." Blue grinned.

"Okay Yellow this is a 1 point question, how much do you love-"Blue was cut off by Yellow yelling and spluttering "Dare!" Blue grinned like Gold does when he did something he liked. Yellow frowned as if she just picked something worst.

"Okay, this is a 50 point dare….I dare you to sleep, play, and even live in the boys tent." Blue grinned evilly, everyone but Soul looked at her in shock. Yellow looked like she was going to faint. Crys looked like she would kick Blue like she does to Gold, and Saph looked like she would threaten her like she does to Ruby.

"What!" All the girls but Soul and Blue yelled. Blue looked at them grinning. Yellow sighed and packed up her stuff. Blue frowned.

"I dared you to do that Yellow so you could spend more time with Red." Blue reassured her; Yellow blushed, but smiled back at Blue. Soul told Yellow she could make her turn before she went to the boy's tent, Yellow asked Saph. Saph replied with "Truth."Obviously still in shock from Blue's dare.

"Okay, this is a 10 point question, is it true that you have a crush on Ruby?" Yellow asked, Saph blushed and nodded, even Crys, Soul, and Blue all grinned. Saph stared at them giving them a "If you tell I'll kill you" look. They all nodded, understanding what she meant. Yellow got the rest of her stuff and walked to the boy's tent.

Of course it was very eerie and dark in the forest at night, especially since it was a new moon tonight. Since the trees were so tall, you can't even see the hundreds of star in the sky, but Yellow didn't mind. In fact, even if it wasn't Viridian Forest, she still liked being in a forest the kind of reminded her of home.

As she remembered what Soul told her, "Just follow the path that the trees aren't curving, you'll get there eventually." Soul had instructed her. As Soul had said, she followed the path. Eventually, she came by a navy blue tent that was a little lit up by a light; Yellow guessed it will from the light of the flashlights. She took a deep breath and started to unzip the tent's door. She saw all the boys stare at her.

"…..Yellow, what are you doing here?"Red first asked. Yellow sighed; Red, Green, and Gold all stared at her in concern.

"Blue dared me to sleep, live, and play the games with you guys." Yellow said blushing, while all the boys stared at her in shock. Since she was carrying her yellow luggage, her black sleeping bag and wearing what seemed to be her pajamas (Which was a yellow tank top and Pikachu pajama pants) they believed her. Seeing that everyone believed her, she set her luggage by the front right corner, (Which was by the door) walked over where there was some space, and set her sleeping bag down, blushing because the only space she could put her sleeping bag was in between Red and Gold. Green glared at the two, Red was too busy blushing at Yellow to notice, and Gold grinned seeing that he was going to sleep next to Yellow.

"Ok, now that that's over, want to go back to the game?" Ruby asked, everyone nodded and the game resumed. Ruby went first.

"…Rald, truth or Dare?" Ruby asked bluntly, Emerald smiled his childish smile.

"Dare of course!" Emerald exclaimed in that childish voice of his. Ruby scratched his head, not knowing a good dared to use on Rald.

"Uhhhh…..This is a 6 point dare, I dare you too get Saph and bring her here." Ruby hesitated, Rald just stared.

"Ok, but I'm going to do my turn first! Red! Truth or dare!"Emerald exclaimed excitedly. Red sweet dropped.

"Um, dare." Red simply said. Emerald grinned a cold grin that could send chills do your back.

"I dare you to chug a two-quart jar of Saurkraut! This is a 15 point dare!" Emerald said excitedly. Red looked at him in confusion, "What is Saurkraut?" Emerald face palmed. "It's picked cabbage." Emerald grinned that grin again. Red sweet dropped and sighed, "Where can I get Saurkraut?" Emerald opened his bag, a two quart jar of Saurkraut juice was pulled out of the large green bag. Red sweet dropped, where the heck did he get this stuff? Emerald handed the jar to Red; he sighed, and grabbed the jar and began to chug it down. Gold, Emerald and Ruby started to chant chug as he gulp it down.

-----The Girl's tent----

"Blue, I dare you to yell "I love green" outside of the boys tent. This is a….28 point dare." dared Soul as she knew that Blue had a big crush on Green. Blue gasped, which was very unusual of her, in her mind she knew that something like this would happen eventually, but tried to ignore it, and she also knew that she couldn't escape this time either. Blue sighed, and left the tent.

Walking through the trees, she finally reached the boys tent. Am I really gonna do this? Blue thought, wondering how they would know if she didn't do the dare. Then she remembered something Soul had told her a week or two ago.

_"There are camera's everywhere so they would have to do the dares/ truths!"_

Blue frowned; there was really no way to avoid the dare. Hopefully maybe the boys won't recognize her voice. She stood at the door of the tent and screamed the words Soul had dared, and she ran. She ran so they won't see her.

By the time she reached the tent she was exhausted, she was barely able to breathe. She opened the door to the Girl's tent and fell down on her sleeping bag. Soul smirked.

"Ok, that makes a total of 38 points! Nice job!" exclaimed Soul as she stared at Blue, signaling her that it was her turn.

Blue thought for a moment, and soon became her normal self, staring at Crystal, her next victim. Crys twitched back in fear.

"Crys, _truth _or _dare_?" Blue smirked, eyeing Crys like she had an evil idea for both truth and dare. Crys hesitated; both truth and dare were gonna be evil, Saph already had to confess that she has a crush on Ruby, and that Soul had known Silver for a year or two already, and has a crush on him. Crys knew one thing; she did _not_ want to confess to Blue that she actually has a _crush_ on Gold. Dear god, Blue is gonna torture Saph and Soul, and she did not want to join them.

After a long time thinking, Crys had made her decision.

"I chose dare." Crys nervously said. Blue grinned. Bad choice Crys, bad choice, thought Crys as she saw that she made the wrong choice.

"This is a 30 point dare. I dare you to go to the boy's tent, pull Gold out of there, and go somewhere where you could be alone. Then, confess that you love him, and kiss him. "Blue was laughing, Saph and Soul just sat there in surprise. Crys pretty much just died inside. This was going to be a long, dreadful night.

----The Boy's Tent----

Everyone was _still_ silent from the scream they had just heard. Green had covered his face with his hair, because he was almost certain that voice was Blue's. His face bared a rosy red blush on it. He pretty much just exploded inside. Yet, he had no idea what he exploded with. His emotions went haywire and he just had no clue of anything that had happened in past 20 some minutes. Emerald didn't like this one bit, and tried to end it.

"Ok then…..Let's get back to the game!" Emerald scowled. Everyone nodded, and tried to forget that what they heard never happened. It was Wally's turn.

"Ummm……Red, truth or dare?" Wally asked.

"Dare." Red simply said, obviously not thinking the last one was warning enough. Wally thought for a moment, and then remembered that Ruby and Saph said that Red had a crush on Yellow.

"I dare you to kiss Yellow on the cheek. This is, um, a 25 point dare." Wally said blankly, and both Red and Yellow flushed red. Green and Gold glared at Wally, but Wally didn't notice. Ruby and Emerald looked at him in gratitude; both of them knew that Red had to kiss Yellow sometime or another. Red gulped turned to Yellow, put his finger under her chin, raising her head up. Her face was so red it could battle a tomato. Red couldn't but blush a deep red as well. At last, he finally leaned down and kissed her cheek, the two teens were blushing so red, the guys were worried that the two of them would faint. Red knew it was his turn, and stared at Gold.

"Gold, truth or dare?" Red asked still blushing from the kiss. Gold glared.

"Dare." Gold replied boldly. This act confused Red, but he decided to ignore it. He couldn't think straight after would had just happened.

"This is a 10 point dare. I dare you to let Ruby dress you up in a dress." said Red. Gold groaned, but did as he was told and Ruby dressed him up in a golden dress, one exactly like the ones you find the girls at "Ouran High School Host Club" wearing. Everyone laughed. Gold growled. After the kiss, he was a bit pissed.

"Ok, my turn! Yellow, truth or dare?" Gold said in his normal, non-pissed voice. What a mood change, thought Red. Yellow hesitated.

"Ummm….Truth." Yellow replied, hoping she wouldn't get something as bad as Blue's dare, even though she knew she had picked truth. Truth can still be bad, you're not with the girls anymore, bitterly thought Yellow. Gold smirked. Ah-oh.

"This is a 10 point truth! Who would you rate highest out of me, Green, and Red?" Gold exclaimed excitedly, obviously thinking highly of himself. Yellow sweat dropped and blushed deeply at the same time.

"R-Red…." Yellow mumbled loud enough for Gold and Red to hear. Red blushed even more, while Gold had a vein pop. That's well they all hear a ding, along with a voice.

"**TIME'S UP! THE WINNER TO TONIGHTS GAME WAS……YELLOW, WHO HAD A TOTAL OF 60 POINTS! CONGRADUALATIONS!" **

All the boys had congratulated her in win. Yellow was shocked that she had won. Yet she knew the game wasn't over. She had only got through the first day, who knows what troubles she'll face tomorrow?


	3. TEAM DARES! Part 1

TEAM DARES!

Part I

~~~Random place in the forest~~~

The sun had just risen above the trees and a whole day of the game was waiting. The game creators were waiting for their "cast" to wake up. Luck for them, Soul and Crys were morning birds.

"I know you loop holed out of that one dare Crys-ie. You're lucky I was there to help you, or the creators would've ate you breakfast. ^. ^" Soul laughed, though Crys didn't seem to be amused. She **did** loop holed out of the dare, how she could she confess to Gold? She knew that he liked Yellow, it was impossible to confess to him. If she did do it though, she would be thrown down **hard**, she saw how he treated those other girls that had a crush on him, she didn't want that to happen to her, but knew it would.

In the distance, the creators were planning out what the game was for today. As always, the silence didn't last for long as the group of people started to realize that they were in a forest, and that their players were in tents. (Cookies to those who know what I'm inferring.)

-Girls tent-

Blue stared at Soul bored. "So when are we going to get our game for today?" Blue said starting to eat her eggs that were made on the grill behind the tent.

"How should I know? Maybe after the creators are done planning and working with whatever they're doing for today's game?" Soul suggested. Blue face palmed. "You mean you don't have any idea what they're doing? "

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Blue."

"YOU IDIOT!"

"What?"Soul stared at her confused. Blue face palmed again.

"How are we going to get all of our couples done in the week we have to start here? We're screwed!" Blue scrolled.

"Hey, calm down. I've talked to the creators and paid them to make sure they get the right stuff to pair our people up, ok? Everything is A-O-K!" Soul smiled, Blue face palmed AGAIN. "Why the heck didn't you say that in the first place?"

"You didn't give me a chance. "

"Ya, right."

-Boys tent-

A fine fire was burning in the fire pit while thick wood held a pan of which breakfast was cooking on. As expected, Yellow was the one cooking it for everyone, and of course, she was the only one awake at the time.

Soon enough, Ruby and Wally awoke, only to see Yellow by the fire pit, already dressed and cooking eggs and bacon. Ruby yawned, while Wally went to go greet Yellow. "Hey."

"Oh hi Wally." Yellow smiled. Wally smiled as well and took a seat by her. Soon the conversation by the two grew to the point where Ruby joined in and then slowly, as everyone woke up, became one where as everyone was into it. By then, the eggs and bacon was done, and everyone was enjoying Yellow's cooking, some more than others. As soon as they were all done another conversation started off when Ruby had started to wonder.

"So, any guesses for today's game?" Everyone stared at him causing Ruby to stare back in shock from the glares that were thrown at him. Yellow stared to think about that question, but much too lightly.

"Maybe another Truth or dare thingy? " Yellow suggested. Now the glares were pinned to her. Though of course, Red, Green and Gold looked at her sympatric. Hoping that what she guessed was wrong.

"I guess it's a possibility, but I wouldn't be so certain. I mean, why would they do the same thing twice? It would be boring. "Stated wise, old Green. Yellow smiled sweetly at Green's comment, making a tint of strawberry color tickle his face.

"Your right Green, that is probably what they're going to do. " Yellow smiled whole-heartily causing Green's blush to grow, while Gold and Red to glare at him. Knowing smirks tackled him as well, causing his stomach to do cartwheels. Letting the conversation grow, a random statement popped out of nowhere by Emerald.

"Hey Yellow, I almost forgot to say, but you do know that there was a grill behind the tent right?"

"….."

Just then, an orchestra of face palms filled the area.

-Random place, time change-5 pm -

Tents, coolers, cooking supplies, sleeping bags, nets, stacks of cards labeled of colors, stone types and whatnot were all over the forest ground in certain places in the area.

A person stood before a large mansion, smirking at the call he just received.

"We have finished your request, major."

The person was well satisfied by the speed they went and did it. It was the perfect time to start their "arrangements". With the sun setting, and the forest darkening, finding where they have to go will be a challenge itself.

"Well done sergeant, now move out troops." The person laughed, the one on the phone did the same.

"Ok then, commander." The one on the phone said between laughs. The other smirked.

"Let the plan commence."

-Girls tent, 5:15-

"Ugh, are we even getting a game tonight?" complained Blue broadly. Soul sighed, not knowing whether they were going to get a game or not. Sapphire wasn't complaining anymore than Blue was. Crystal was happily satisfied with not having a game. She hated yesterday's one enough.

A sweet, mixture of bells, and drums with violin in the background making sweet carefree noise broke the silence in the tent. Though, it lasted less than a minute. Soul then, picked up her phone, checking her new txt message.

"_**TONIGHTS GAME IS….**_

_**TEAM DARES!**_

_**TEAMS-**_

_**RUBY-SAPPHIRE**_

_**YELLOW-RED**_

_**GREEEN-BLUE**_

_**SILVER-SOUL**_

_**CRYSTAL-GOLD**_

_**WALLY-EMERALD**_

_***~NOTTICE~***_

_**6 NEW FORNIGNERS WILL BE JOINING THE CAMP.**_

_**PLEASE TREAT THEM WITH ALL DO RESPECT.**_

_**THEIR NAMES ARE THE FOLLOWING.**_

_**PEARL**_

_**BERLITZ**_

_**DIAMOND**_

_**BLACK**_

_**WHITE**_

_**RIKASAKI**_

_**THAT IS ALL FOR THIS MESSAGE, MEET US BY THE BOYS TENT AFTER YOU HAVE FINISHED READING THIS NOTTICE.**_

_**-CREATORS-"**_

Blue and Sapphire smirked, Soul sweat dropped and Crystal sighed. What's in store today, I wonder?

Alataya-….LOL that was fun. =D

Ryuka-…At least you're happy….

Alataya-insert heart-

Claus-*appears randomly*

Alataya-*glomps Claus* Claus-kun~~

Ness, Ninten, and Ryuka-…

Alataya-I love you guys too….no worries…

**My Reviewers-**

**Hydro Serpent58-**

Loop Holes, gotta hate'em.

**Sierrap123-**

Who doesn't?

**Knownobody****-**

Glad you liked it, I will try to update more, but I do have a busy schedule. =)

….I will eat you for lunch.

~Alataya


	4. OC summition

*NOTTICE*

Alataya-Since I have a lack in normal imagination, I'll be taking OCs for the creators. If you want to summit an OC/OCs, leave a review.

Dash-WUT? Can't I be one? I can be forceful!

Starhida-Too forceful…..

Ferrito-Oh shut it you two. Yesterday you two were complaining on who's special, be we all know the special one is me because I'm always her-*pie was throw into her face*

Alataya-Shut it.

Ferrito-…..

Dash-Well then, to summit your OC, follow this chart.

**Name**

**Age**

**Personality**

**Appearance**

**Gender**

**Love Interest (but only if he/she has one)**

**Fear**

Starhida-…..Done?

Alataya-Here, this is an example on how to fill it out, 'cause I want to make this chapter longer. XD

**Name**-Starhida

**Age**-18

**Personality**-Quiet, but Outgoing.

**Appearance**-She has short red hair that is similar to Hinata's in Naruto, and wears a bright green tank top. She wears a dark green skirt with white stars and red knee-long socks with panther strips. She wears black flats.

**Gender**-Female

**Love Interest (but only if he/she has one)**-No one.

**Fear**-Animals. (Except for baby ones like kittens)

Starhida-*blushing in embarrassment*Y-Y-Y-You d-did m-me?

Alataya-My bio is too complex, Ferrito's on my profile and dA account, so I don't want to spoil her, Dash's my screen name, enough spoiling there. You're the only one left. 3

Starhida-…oh. XD

Alataya-I own nothing of the chapters before me, all characters belong to their characters, except for Starhida, Ferrito, Rikazaki (which was supposed to be Rikasaki), and Dash.

…I will eat you for lunch.

~Alataya


End file.
